Just a Small Secret
by kogalover22
Summary: Lucy has been hiding something from Team Natsu and the group is determined to find out what it is. (GrayXLucy... with a touch of LyonXLucy) hehehe read to find out the juicy secret.


_**I do not own Fairy Tail...**_

 _ **So I wanted something a little more PG for my favorite Fairy Tail Couple :P and again I don't usually write for Fairy Tail, I'm usually straight InuYasha FF. But I've got a wild hair or something. But anyway I was bored and my internet went down for a few hours so boom this happened... I just do this for fun, go ease on me!**_

* * *

"Where have you been Lucy?' Natsu grumbled

"Stop letting yourself in!" Lucy looked around seeing Natsu and happy sitting on her bed, Gray was laying on the floor with his feet propped up against her closest door and Ezra sat at her desk reading her first draft of a new story "Stop it" Lucy ran over snatching the pile of paper in Ezra's hands.

"But what happens after Troy catches Julia with Zach? Will he dump her or will he listen and learn that Zach forced himself on her?" Ezra's face was cold "I need to know"

"I'm not finished and you know the rule Levy gets to see all of my work first" Lucy stuffed the pages into her lock box "Why are you all here!" Lucy huffed sitting on the floor next to her bed

"You left the guild in a rush, I thought something was wrong" Ezra crossed her arms "It's too cold for you to be running around town like you do."

"And when you didn't come right back we decided to wait up" Natsu laid down propping his head up on his hand

"Aye" Happy saluted

"I was already here" Gray waved

"I'm fine, you all can leave now" Lucy sighed

"Where you working out, I can smell the sweat on you" Natsu sniffed her hair

"Don't sniff me!" Lucy had fire in her eyes

"Trying to lose weight Lucy?" Happy snickered

"I'm not fat!" Lucy swatted at the flying cat

"Lucy?" Ezra grabbed Lucys face "You're lips are swollen"

"Ohhhh…. Lucy has a boyfriend" Happy laughed

"No,No,No" Lucy waved her hands and pulled out of Ezra's grasp

"Then you can tell us where you went" Ezra crossed her arms

"I-I can have a private life too" Lucy scooted back, she looked to see fire in Natsu's eyes, happy was giggling to himself and Gray was as cold as ever, not looking at Lucy or the rest of the group, his bangs covered his eyes and his mouth was in a hard line.

"Were you hurt?" Natsu jumped up

"NO!" Lucy stood "It's personal, please leave" Lucy pointed to the door

"Okay, well we will find out sooner or later" Ezra turned and left the small bedroom

"Sheesh" Natsu grabbed the still laughing cat and walked out, Gray didn't say a word as he stood and calmly left, Lucy slammed the door behind them.

"I can do things without them" Lucy huffed as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"What's she doing now?" Natsu asked as he and Ezra tried to spy on Lucy from the roof of the next building "It's _freezing_ "

"Hush" Ezra hunched down "She is out of the shower"

"It's not that cold" Gray sat shirtless next to Ezra, snow began to pile on his shoulders. Gray planned on going back to his apartment but something in his gut wanted him to know why Lucy was so embarrassed, when Ezra pointed out her lips were swollen he felt a sharp pain in his heart thinking it was swollen from kissing another man.

Lucy walked over to her closet in nothing but a towel, her hair was soaking wet and stuck to her back, steam still rolled out from her heat of her shower. Lucy sat on her bed she rolled her wrist and winced in pain. She began to use another towel to dry her hair.

"Look" Ezra pointed the two boys looked closer to see a bruise forming on her right arm "It.. Its looks like a hand print"

"There's another on her back" Happy pointed and sure enough on her left shoulder blade was a deep purple bruise.

"Did she get in a fight?" Gray wondered out loud. That would explain her swollen lips, punched in the mouth maybe?

"Lucy get in a fight" Natsu laughed

"Shut up" Ezra hit the top of his head; they turned their attention back to Lucy who was slipping on a pick and black sleeping dress, dropping her towel on the ground next to her bed. After a few moments all the lights turned off and Lucy snuggled into her bed "Guess we should all return home"

* * *

The next morning the three walked in the guild dining hall to see Lucy laughing with Wendy and Romeo, eating breakfast. All three grabbed a tray of food and took their seats around the table with Lucy, Wendy and Romeo.

"Morning" Wendy smiled

"Morning Wendy" Natsu and Ezra spoke back, Gray just nodded.

"You look tired Gray" Romeo pointed out

"Yeah" Gray shrugged, he didn't sleep much at all, his mind raced with thought of Lucy, Why she ran off, what caused the bruises.

"So any job request?" Lucy took a bite of her banana

"No, it's slow due to the winter storm" Ezra explained as she added sugar to her oatmeal "We probably won't be able to work for a few weeks"

"I hate this time of year" Natsu shivered in his jacket

"I think it feels great" Gray smiled

"Gray! Clothes" Ezra snapped

"OH!" Gray looked down to see he was just in his boxers, Lucy giggled and Natsu rolled his eyes.

" I love the snow, it makes everything so beautiful" Lucy smiled playing with her banana peel "And it's so quite at night, it's like the snow silences everything"

"You're weird" Happy mumbled into his fish

"Well we have to go" Wendy and Romeo stood and left.

"Shut up you annoying cat" Lucy huffed but something caught her attention. The four looked in the direction but saw nothing out of the ordinary, Cana was already working on her second barrel of booze, Elfman was talking to Lisanna while Mariajane wiped down the beer mugs.

"What are you looking at?" Natsu looked around but didn't see anything

"N-Nothing" Lucy blushed

"Is it your boyfriend?" Happy smirked

"NO!" Lucy stood "You all are bugging me" Lucy stomped out of the guild hall and out into the snow

"Something is going on and I don't like it" Gray huffed

"It's affecting Lucy in a bad way" Ezra arched her brow

"Leave her alone" Everyone looked and froze from shock

"Lisanna?" the four tilted their heads

"It's good to have your own personal things, you all don't always have to be in her business"

"So you know whats going on?" Happy patted his stomach

"N-No" Lisanna blushed

"OH I know that look" Natsu leaned up "You have a secret"

"N-No I don't" Lisanna backed up "I just believe in personal space"

"You are a bad liar"

"Natsu" Lisanna shook her head "Just give Lucy some space"

"Sure, Sure" Natsu waved more determined to find out

* * *

When Lucy didn't return to the guild for the rest of the day the small group decided to go look for the blonde mage. They went to her apartment but it was dark and quite, Natsu said her smell had been long gone, they decided to wait it out on the roof, it was after midnight when the lights in Lucy's apartment turned on.

"F-F-F Finally" Natsu looked more like a snowman then his usual self, Gary felt at home and Ezra had changed into a snow suite.

"She isn't alone" Ezra hissed watching Lucy hold the door opened for another person.

"Wendy?" Natsu tried to warm up "Whats she doing, it's too late for her to be out"

"Thanks for coming" Lucy shut the door

"No problem I'm glad I could help" Wendy took off her gloves

"I feel bad for asking" Lucy sat down at her dining table, Ezra and Gray noticed Lucy was holding her shoulder

"No, I'm happy to help in anyway" They watched Wendy blush "That was interesting"

"Please don't say _anything_!" Lucy was breaking out in a sweat "It's bad enough Levy, Lisanna and Juvia know"

"Don't worry" Wendy sat next to her "I think it's awesome, I wish I could do it"

"Do what?" Ezra blushed

"I-I don't know" Gray blushed as well, Natsu as usual was lost.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot" Lucy rubbed her arm "I feel so stupid"

"Nonsense!" Wendy protested "What you are doing it beautiful and I'm a little jealous"

"Once you get older, then I suggest trying it" Lucy smiled "With the right partner of course"

"WHAT!" Ezra and Gray Nearly screamed

"How crude" Ezra shook

"Huh?" Happy and Natsu shrugged

"Well, here" Wendy Began healing Lucy's shoulder "There all done, you might be sore for the next couple of hours, but you are healed"

"Thank you" Lucy rolled her arms

"Say… Can I watch next time?" Wendy avoided her gaze

"WHATTTTT" Ezra and Gray fell to the floor in shock

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm embarrassed enough I don't need any more people watching"

"Any… _Anymore_ people… How many people watch?" Ezra face went pale

"This is a whole new side of Lucy" Grays heart felt as though it might break in two

"Lyon?" Happy pointed

"Huh?" The three looked to see Lyon walking up to Lucys apartment, he was holding a pink box with a blush across his cheek

"Lyon?" Grays angry rose

They watched more as he knocked on her door, Lucy answered it

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy was shocked

"I.. um" Lyon scratched his head

"I should go" Wendy snaked around Lyon and ran out the door.

"I'm going to question Wendy" Ezra jumped down and ran after Wendy.

"I'm bored" Happy huffed

"Shut up" Gray gripped the edge of the roof his fingers digging into the snow, he watched as lucy walked over to her windows and closed the blinds

"Lucy's windows have blinds?" Natsu touched his chin

"What would she close them now?" Gray balled his fist

"Lyon must be her boyfriend" Happy giggled dodging punches from both Natsu and Gray.

"Well Lets go, we can't see whats going on." Natsu stood "and I don't want to catch a cold"

"Aye" Happy flew as Natsu walked away.

 _'Why him'_ Gray punched the wall _'Why now?_ ' he continued to watch but couldn't see anything nor could he hear her voice, which angered him more.

* * *

"I have to go!" Lucy stood and walked out of the Library

"Again?" Levy asked not looking up from her book

"Yes" Lucy sighed "I only have a few more days-"

"I know, Good luck" Levy smiled

"Uh thanks" Lucy blushed

 _'Now where are you going?'_ Gray asked from the shadows, at first he was so angry he didn't want to look at Lucy but the more he tried to forget about it the more he wanted to know why, why Lyon!

He silently followed Lucy, he didn't understand why but Lucy was now walking into the woods; alone. He watched as Lucy looked around before taking a sharp left, Gray was hot on her tail, he crouched behind a large tree when Lyon came into view, he was walking over to Lucy front of a large frozen lake, arms crossed, body tense. Lucy was sitting on a tree stump, pulling her hair up in to a ponytail

"Hey" Lucy called out

"Were you followed?" Lyon didn't turn around

"I don't think so" Lucy "Were you?"

"Maybe?" Lyon smirked "Doesn't matter, you ready?"

"Sorta, I'm still a little sore from last time" Lucy stood

"I've gotten better, Juvia helped me practice" Lyon scratched the back of his head

"Juvia?" Lucy frowned "If you wanted to do it with her then why didn't you just ask her in the first place, why drag me into it?"

"You're better at it then she is"

Grays head was swimming, he wanted to cry, throw up and punch Lyon in the face 'Lucy and Juiva!' Gray was shaking he was so mad.

"Fine" Lucy crossed her arms

"Don't be like that" Lyon laughed, Gray started seeing Red. He watched as Lyon pulled and Lucys his "You have to trust me"

"Sadly I do" Lucy took his right hand in her left.

" _1..2..3._." Lyon and lucy started spinning

"They… are skating?" Gray stood to get a better view, he watched as they skated over the thick ice, they seemed to be in perfect sync. Lyon grabbed Lucys hips and pulled her above his head, Lucy posed her back arched arms out wide, one leg straight as an arrow while the other formed a sideways "L"

"Aren't they perfect together" Gray turned around to see Levy standing behind him

"This is what she was keeping a secret?" Gray whispered

"Well I don't think this was a secret, her and Lyon have been skating together for a while now… but I'm sure that's what she wanted to keep secret" Levy smiled as she pointed.

Gray turned his attention back to the dancing couple and his heart fell to his ass while the rage in his stomach bubbled, the two spun in a circle Lyons right hand across her hips while her right hand was on his left shoulder, they stopped. Legs intertwined his hands just above her butt while hers wrapped around his neck… faces inches apart. Lucy arched her back as Lyon bent his head down, their lips touched, he leaned Lucy back lips still locked together.

Gray began stomping toward the two, his heart torn in two, Levy quickly grabbed his arms.

"Whoa you don't understand"

"Whats to understand?" Gray wanted to growl, he was going to kick Lyons ass and then cut all ties with Lucy ' _To think I had feeling for her!'_

"Stop-" Levy protested as another voice called out

"No. all wrong"

"Ezra?" Gray arched a brow but his feet hault

"Lucy you need to look at Lyon as if it has been years since he held you last. Lyon you need to kiss her has if it will be your last"

"Right" Juvia spoke up " The kiss needs to be believable "Did you practice like I told-" Juvia was cut off

"LYON!" A howl echoed of the trees

"Natsu?" The six jumped in shock

"Whoa" Lyon dodged his punch "Stop Natsu, we are in the middle of a frozen lake" Lyon slid on his skates

"I don't care" Natsu flames burned hotter than ever

"Natsu stop!" Ezra watched as the ice around his feet began to melt "This can wait until we get off the ice"

"No!" Natsu began throwing punches, Lyon dodged all of them trying to skate back to shore but Natsu saw it as him trying to escape and cut him off pushing him back to the middle.

"Natsu stop!" Gray and Levy yelled as he punched the ice again.

"Juiva watch out" Lucy yelled

"Huh?" Juvia looked to see the ice crack around her feet

Lucy skated with full force, jumping and shoving Juvia back from the broken ice "Ah-" Lucy hit the ice as it broke where juiva had been standing

"LUCY!" Juvia and Ezra yelled as she disappeared into the dark water

"LUCY!" Levy yelled from the shore and gray ran out on to the ice

"NO! its not safe" Ezra yelled pulling on Juvias coat, they slid in to the safety of the shore

"Where did she go?" Gray yelled as he reached the 8 foot hole in the ice

"Lucy!" Natsu cried frozen in place

"We don't have time to break all of the ice" Lyon looked around seeing which way the current was going noticing Gray was pulling off his shirt "You can't go after her"

"The hell I can't" Gray huffed as he took off his shoes

"Guys look!" Ezra pointed to the west corner of the Lake

They looked to see a golden flash, the three ran over to see Virgo who had just finish digging out of the ice with Lucy in her arms "She isn't breathing" Virgo lifted Lucy out of the water.

"Lucy" Gray took her from Virgos arms.

"Here" Lyon placed his jacket on the ice.

"Thanks" Gray laid Lucy down and started CPR, After two minutes tears formed in Grays eyes as Lucy spat out water and inhaled harshly "LUCY"

"Iditos" Lucy Grumbled

"No brain damage, good!" Lyon laughed

"Asshole" Natsu punched Lyon

"HEY!" Ezra called from the shore "We need to get Lucy warm before she dies from the cold"

"Right, we can sort this all out later" Gray lifted Lucy off the icy floor and walked her back to her apartment

* * *

.

Once they arrived, Ezra helped Lucy change clothes before wrapping her up in a thick blanket, Lyon began explaining everything.

"There is a winter skating tournament at Lamia Scale's guild, I didn't have a partner"

"Juvia couldn't skate but I knew Lucy could" Juvia explained

"Right, I asked Juvia first but she can't do it, Lucy agreed too" Lyon leaned on his arm "Juiva and I snuck in and watched some of the other guys who were going to be in it and… they were awesome, we needed to up our game"

"Juvia said we should play the lovers card and it seemed to work for us" Lucy shivered as Natsu rubbed her arms keeping her warm

"It got me, Ezra, Wendy and Lisanna involved" Levy smiled making tea "They skate beautifully together, and hey it got Natsu Jealous, so I guess that kiss looked real"

"I wasn't jealous" Natsu blushed

"They spent hours kissing" Juvia laughed " They are so awkward"

"It was awkward because I was kissing your boyfriend" Lucy huffed

"Boyfriend" Natsu and Gray asked

"You guys didn't think I was with Lyon did you?" Lucy smiled "And it was awkward because you watched"

"So that's what your into" Lyon smirked and Juvia blushed

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Gray asked

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, I was going to invite you all to the competition next week" Lucy took the tea Levy had made.

"But its probably a good thing you found out now, otherwise Gray and Natsu would have torn the arena down" Levy sat on the other side of Lucy

"Gray didn't fight" Natsu snorted

"Because I held back his arms" Levy scolded

"So you all were watching… I'm so embarrassed!" Lucy hid her face in the covers as the laughed.

* * *

The day of the competition had came and went, Lucy and Lyon got second place, losing by 2 points, Lucy was now skating by herself, Lyon and Juvia would be rolling in sheet by now, the rest of the gang would be at the guild so Lucy wanted some time alone.

"Hey" a deep voice called out

"Gray" Lucy spun around to see his smiling face

"I see you have skates" Lucy blushed

"Um yeah, I figured maybe you and I could skate together… I mean if you want" Gray blushed

"Sure" Lucy held out her hand as they began to slowly skate around the refrozen lake

"So…"

"Hmm?" Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when gray spun in front of her

"Is Lyon a better kisser then me?" His devilish smile making Lucys knees week

"H-How would I know?" Lucy shifted under his gaze "We never kiss like that"

"You mean like this?" Gray closed the gap placing one hand on Lucy's hip and the other around her shoulders, he dipped her back, Lucys arms wrapped around his neck as Grays lips touched hers, fire started in her belly as the kiss deepened.

"Wow" lucy breathed as the kiss broke

"Well"

"Need further testing" Lucy pulled Gray back down for a kiss which he happily gave.

"GRAY!" Another voice called out

"Time to get off the ice!" Gray and Lucy turned and skated off the lake as fiery fist came crashing down.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for Reading! Please Review... If you didn't like it that's OKAY too, I do this in my spare time :)** _


End file.
